Coffee Comes with Free Insults
by tanikara kohitsuji
Summary: Modern AU. Sakura Haruno's just a barista trying to pay her way through college. Only if she can first survive dealing with the Worst Customer Ever: Sasuke Uchiha. One week of this handsome jerk's actions, and the war is on. SasuSaku, prompt inspired. T for some innuendo and swearing.
1. Coffee Comes with Free Insults

**Coffee Comes with Free Insults**

Sakura Haruno hated being a barista with a passion she had never thought was possible. She had thought that this would be a decent job for paying her way through college. Just make coffee and serve it. But she had discovered it was so much more than that.

There were the bitchy girls who always gave you a bored look and complained that there were too many calories in their grande skim milk, no whip, double shot, mocha coconut cherry frappuccino. No kidding! Making it skim and holding the whipped cream did not undo all the sugar and milk used to dilute your coffee!

There were the caffeine junkies who always seemed to be on edge without their coffee fix. Jittery and irritable without their drug of choice in their systems. Most of them also sported eternal coffee breath and seemed to breathe it directly in her face every time they ordered. It was like they never heard of breath mints.

There were the busy moms who never seemed to grasp the concept of control. Screaming child on the floor while the mother yelled at the kid, acting no better than the child, forgetting to finish telling Sakura what the hell type of drink she wanted.

There were others. The busy people who always claimed you made the drink too slow, the crazy people who wanted their coffee to scald their mouths, the ones who wanted you to warm their coffee back up after they drank half of it, and apparently couldn't comprehend the term "health code violation." It seemed half the customers had their own unique quirk specially designed to irritate the pink haired barista.

Despite how much Sakura despised all these customers, she could tolerate them for the couple hundred bucks a week she earned. It was temporary and years of bullying in elementary and junior high had given her a tough skin and the ability to let the unpleasant words roll off her.

However, there was one customer that irked Sakura to no end, no matter how much she tried to brush him off. Add to that the fact that he was a regular. Worst of all, he was always her first customer of the day. Perfect way to start the day, right?

She still remembered the first time she had met him. It had been about a week and a half into her employment when the one and only Sasuke Uchiha had strolled into the café like he owned the place, dressed to the nines in a business suit. Cell phone glued to his ear, talking constantly, oblivious to all the women melting into adoring puddles around him. Sakura hated to admit it, but she had been one of them. She had a real weakness for jet black hair and pale skin. Sasuke had both of these traits, plus a pair of dark grey, almost black eyes that seemed to strip you down to your essence in seconds. He was pretty much her dream guy come to life.

So when Sasuke had stepped up to the counter that first time, she had straightened up quite a bit and quickly smoothed out her apron. She could only pray that her hair wasn't frizzing today or anything. Even if she was stuck in one of the least attractive uniforms ever, she could make it work for her. She met his eyes with a friendly smile.

"What would you like today, sir?" she asked, green eyes sparkling.

Sasuke ignored her. "What do you mean the files aren't there, Naruto? Look again… I told you, C drive, Shared Documents, in the folder titled 'Project Kaguya.' I put them there last night."

Sakura felt a small spark of irritation as he stood in front of the register not ordering. She saw several customers roll their eyes and shift their stances.

 _If you weren't ready to order, why did you get in line?!_ She screamed in her head. But maybe this was a really important call. She could wait for a bit. So she waited about a minute in awkward silence between the two of them. Apparently, Naruto was looking for the file and not talking.

"Sir, are you ready to order?" she asked after a few more seconds.

"Just a second, Naruto. This cashier won't shut up," Sasuke said before clamping a hand over his phone's speaker. "I'll order in a minute, so stop pushing me."

Now she definitely heard several of the other customers in line groan impatiently. She made sure to smile as broadly as possible to try to hid how much she wanted to punch this guy in the middle of his perfect face. She had not been pushy. She had asked him just the one time if he was ready. Jerk. She slid one hand out of sight and clenched it until her nails bit into her palm and her knuckles ached from the tension.

"Look, you're hopeless. Wait until I come in, and we'll look for it together, you moron," he said into his phone. He covered his phone again. "Venti macchiato."

Sakura smiled. "All right, sir. Is that all?"

He shushed her with a hand and she felt her smile falter a bit.

 _Just keep calm, Sakura. Keep it together until the end of your shift. All eight hours away…_

He glanced at her for a brief moment, and Sakura pressed her advantage.

"And your name?" she asked, marker poised above his cup.

He ignored her again. She was about to call for more help when he shoved his credit card in her face so harshly that she actually stepped back a little. She saw him smirk a little at her reaction, and she vowed that she would never again think this man was attractive in any way. She grabbed the card and slid it before writing the name from the card on the side of his cup. She set the cup next to her coworker Ino and gave Sasuke Uchiha his credit card back.

"Would you like a receipt?" she asked as the cash register finished processing his card.

"Naruto, I swear I'm going to kill you when I get there," Sasuke said as he walked away from the register to the waiting area.

"I'll take that as a no," Sakura muttered under her breath as she finished his transaction. "Next in line, please."

Every day after that had been a repeat of that day, albeit sometimes there were more glares involved. But the phone was omnipresent, as well as this Naruto's constant inability to function without the handsome jerk Sasuke Uchiha holding his hand through every step. Sakura began every shift dreading his arrival. Why her? Why did life hate her so much to keep sending him to her every single day?

Until the one day when Sasuke ran late and then held up her line so long that the other cashier had started getting complaints about how long the line was and how rude the man blocking the other register was. Sakura had had it then. Two weeks of his constant shit was enough for her. She wasn't sure what possessed her other than pure spite, but she picked up her marker and wrote "Sasooke Ucheeha" on the side before handing it to Ino.

She watched Ino pick it up out of the corner of her eye. The other girl's eyes widened at the name written there. She quickly schooled her features and hid most of it under a coffee collar. Of course, Sasuke took it while still on his phone and left, never noticing the note.

This had emboldened Sakura, and she had spent the next several nights coming up with increasingly ridiculous ways to misspell his name. Sahsuke Uchihah, Sasukeh Oochiha, Sasuke Oochioochiha, Sahsukeeeehhhh, Smesky, Sasusmexy, Sasukeh Umhiha, and several others appeared on his cups and were never noticed. This lack of response only made Sakura vow that she was going to get him to notice the goddamn names. Something about his obliviousness had sparked the competitive streak in her.

So she had upped her game to less veiled insults. "Phone Glued to Ear Uchiha" was the first one. "Rude to the World Uchiha" had come up a few days later. "Bite me." "Vampires suk." "I starred in Twitlight." "Narto + Saske 4eva!" "My husband needs me." "Can't function without phone." "Common manners optional."

Then came today when Sakura got switched off of register. "For a change of pace," her manager had said. She had practically fallen at his feet to worship him. Why? Because that meant she wouldn't have to deal with Sasuke for once. She would just have to make his dumb venti macchiato and hand it to him. Easy enough. She wouldn't have deal with him personally this time.

In came Sasuke Uchiha, like clockwork. And, as always, he spent a good fifteen minutes holding up the line before ordering the same thing as always. Sakura took the cup, noticing that Ino's nice handwriting said his name, as it should be written. The pinkette began making his typical drink. Start the espresso. Steam the milk. Pour the espresso into the cup, then pour the milk into the cup. She finished and put a fresh lid onto the cup. On a spur of the moment and because it felt wrong not to write something, she grabbed a marker and wrote "I spit in it lots, you jerk." She covered the message with a coffee collar before heading towards the pick up counter.

"Sasuke Uchiha, one venti macchiato," she called.

He came towards the counter, and she nearly fell over in surprise when she realized he wasn't on the phone. He seemed just as surprised when he saw her setting his drink on the counter.

"You're not at the register today," he said as he picked up his drink.

"No..." she said warily. Did he actually pay attention to her? Like, notice her as anything but the dumb cashier who took his orders?

"Guess they decided to take a risk," he said with a condescending smirk before walking out of the store.

Sakura gaped after him for several moments.

"Umm… Sakura, the next order—" Ino began to say before Sakura let out a screech.

The pinkette was red as she reached up her hands as if to tear her hair out. Who did he think he was?! Acting like she was going to give the customers food poisoning or something with her cooking?! Did he think he could treat people like dirt just because he was good looking?! That little smirk like she was beneath him—she was just as easy on the eyes as him!

"I hate that guy so much!" Sakura said before starting the next round of drinks.

* * *

 **A/N:** This story was based off a prompt from tumblr: I'm a barista and you're the obnoxious customer who comes through and orders a venti macchiato while talking on the phone the whole time so I misspell your name in increasingly creative ways every day AU

I had a lot of fun with this actually. Coming up with new nicknames for Sasuke was fun. Plus, it was a fun way to vent about how sucky customer service jobs can be at times. There will be two more chapters (?) fro this AU. All equally fun.

Cookies to everyone who caught the references to the manga's final arc.


	2. I Think My Barista Hates Me

**I Think My Barista Hates Me**

Sasuke Uchiha didn't generally care what people thought about him. Why should he? He liked himself, and if they didn't like him, that was their dysfunction, not his. Plus, relationships took time and effort (yes, even friendships). So if you just don't care, there's nothing to lose.

Which made it a bit of a mystery why he even had one friend, let alone a best friend (self-proclaimed, of course). Somehow though, Sasuke had managed to not only acquire a friend but also keep him for some time, despite numerous attempts to shake him off. In fact, Naruto had stayed annoyingly glued to Sasuke's side for years, even somehow managing to get hired by the same company as him. That was actually the part that truly mystified Sasuke. It wasn't that Naruto was dumb, per say. In fact, the annoying Uzumaki could be downright brilliant at times… but in his own way. To put it frankly, Naruto thought outside the box, and that was where his true intelligence lay. So the fact that the company had hired him not as an idea man but instead as a lowly worker bee stunned the Uchiha.

Which was partly why Sasuke, being a supervisor well on his way to yet another promotion, had to deal with his best friend a lot. Naruto was completely ill-suited for his current position, leading to a lot of mistakes or problems that required Sasuke to step in and clean them up. The Uchiha probably would have minded a lot more if it weren't for the fact that the blond cleaned up a lot of his rejected exes and fans. They had a system that worked for them.

This was also why when Naruto showed up at his desk every morning, Sasuke did not chase the blond immediately out of the room. This was not only so they could sort out Naruto's latest problem but also because it seemed Sasuke had somehow managed to become the quirky blond's latest source of entertainment. How? Sasuke's morning coffee runs.

After his latest promotion, Sasuke felt he could at last start splurging a bit on good coffee instead of the 99 cent variety he used to get. So he had begun regularly stopping by a nice little café about fifteen minutes away from their office building. They had decent prices for some above average coffee. Since then, Sasuke now had a cardboard cup of coffee on his desk every morning with his name on it that Naruto had to come see every day.

In fact, if it hadn't been for Naruto, Sasuke probably would have never noticed the notes. The jet-haired man had better things to do with his time than read whatever his barista had scribbled on there. But it had been about three weeks into his new routine that Naruto had come in for advice and nearly knocked over the cup. Fortunately, the blond had excellent reflexes and managed to catch the coffee first. While moving it though, he had stopped and snickered.

"What?" Sasuke growled, annoyed already from the near disaster and not in the mood for more of his friend's stupidity.

"Have you looked at your cup today?" Naruto asked, a grin on his whiskered face. A grin that looked far too amused for the Uchiha's taste.

"No. Why?"

"Just look at it." Naruto handed him the cup with Sasuke's scribbled name facing the brunette.

Except, Sasuke noticed, it wasn't his name. No, instead the barista had written "Sahsukeeeehhhh" across the cup.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"I'm sure she was just bored," Naruto said with a laugh. "No big deal. So about that file—"

And just like that, they had left things as they were until the next day. That day, Sasuke had barely sat down behind his desk when the rowdy blond burst into the room and practically ran over to his desk. The jet haired man lunged to catch his coffee from spilling and glared at his friend once it was steady.

"What the hell, idiot? What are you so excited over?"

"Let me see!" Naruto replied before grabbing the coffee cup.

"Hey!"

"I'll give it back in a sec… Ha!" The blond turned the cup toward Sasuke and pointed out the name. "Ooga Chaka Hooked on His Phone!" was emblazoned across the cup.

Sasuke's eye twitched several times. "What… the hell."

"Dude, I think this is her thing. I mean, I can think of better ways to deal with stress, but at least she's kinda funny… and has decent taste in music."

"Naruto, you are the only person in the world who actually likes the chanting in that song."

"Says you."

"Says everyone. Now give me back my coffee or there will be bloodshed."

Naruto had quickly relinquished the coffee and left the room loudly singing a rendition of Blue Swede's "Hooked on a Feeling" with the words "Hooked on a feeling" replaced with "Hooked on his phone."

After that, the routine had become set in stone. Sasuke arrived like clockwork, and Naruto barged into Uchiha's office a few minutes later to see what the barista had written for the day. Then he would proceed to laugh over whatever her latest nickname for him was. His favorites had been "I starred in Twitlight," "Narto + Saske 4eva!," and "Sasuke Oochioochiha."

"Dude, what did you do to this barista to piss her off this much?" Naruto had asked after the "Narto + Saske 4eva!" one.

"I don't know. Don't care either."

"Oh, come on. She wouldn't be writing these just for the heck of it at this point. She's on a mission."

"Fine. I guess she wanted me to flirt with her the first time I went there."

"Nah, this is deeper than not flirting or not noticing someone," his friend insisted.

"And you're reading way too much into this," Sasuke answered before draining the cup and tossing it.

"Only because you won't." Naruto sighed. "At least tell me she's cute."

The Uchiha considered it for a moment. "I guess you could call her that. I don't like her hair though."

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's pink."

"Cute."

"And it's short." The Uchiha liked girls with long hair. Something about the way it fell down the back…

"You and long hair… You've gotta open your mind to the charms of short hair."

Sasuke glared at him in reply. Taking the hint, Naruto left for the day, humming some McFly song about hair.

Only a few days passed until Sasuke found an unfamiliar face at register (didn't she usually make the drinks?). He felt a little twinge somewhere near his heart like… disappointment? No, that couldn't be. Because he didn't care who took his order or got his coffee for him so long as he did get his coffee in the end. He wasn't at all upset that that pink-haired girl wasn't taking his order. He certainly didn't miss Sakura. If that was her name… not that he had noticed her name…

"Sasuke? Sasuke? Jerk wad? Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?" Naruto called from the other end of the phone.

The Uchiha shook his head a little. "You'll have to find other entertainment today, Naruto. She's not in today."

He heard the idiot snicker on the other end. "Are you actually keeping an eye out for her? Like, you actually look to see if she's there?"

"No!" he answered quickly. Now he definitely heard his friend laughing. "Shut up!"

"Sasuke's in looooovvveee!" Naruto sing-songed.

"I'm hanging up now, you moron." The Uchiha quickly hung up the phone before Naruto could continue teasing him.

He slumped against the wall to wait, trying to ignore the way his ears were burning. He was not blushing. He was not in love. Love was idiotic and stupid and he certainly was not love with the snarky, overly perky pink-haired girl at the register! No way did he like her in the least after she had written all those names all over his orders for the past three weeks!

His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of his name.

"Sasuke Uchiha, one venti macchiato."

He pushed himself off the wall and headed over to the counter. He saw his cup being set down and reached for it as he looked up—and stopped in shock. There she was, bright green eyes as wide as his own. His heart gave a little jump at the sight of her.

"You're not at the register today," he blurted out before he could stop himself.

 _Nice job, Uchiha. Way to state the obvious,_ he told himself. She probably thought he was an imbecile now. …Not that he cared what she thought about him!

"No…" she said warily. Yup, definitely thought he was an idiot.

What was it about her that was leaving him so tongue-tied and stupid? It was Naruto's fault, putting all those ideas about love in his head. No way was he leaving her thinking he was like that.

"Guess they decided to take a risk," he said with a smirk. Much better. Much more like himself.

He turned and left, a little jaunt in his step. He took a sip of macchiato and glanced back. He chuckled as he watched Sakura throw her hands up in the air before turning to make the next drink. He barely even noticed the smile stealing across his lips, let alone the way it stayed on them as he entered his office building.

* * *

 **A/N:** Part two! From Sasuke's point of view this time. ...I think someone doesn't want to admit to something...

As Vladimir from Anastasia said "Oh! An unspoken attraction!"

Again, this one is based off a prompt from tumblr: I'm a busy businessperson and my barista keeps misspelling my name in increasingly disrespectful ways, honestly, who does this person think they are AU


	3. Little More Sugar, Fewer Insults, Please

**A Little More Sugar and Fewer Insults Please**

Sakura sighed as she finished her shift for the day. She paused in the break room briefly to stretch and roll out the kinks in her muscles. Then she took off the visor and apron the store required her to wear as Ino came in as well.

"Man, it feels good to be done for today," Sakura commented as she tucked her uniform into her locker.

"Yeah, no kidding," Ino agreed. "I'm so bushed."

"Yeah, register can do that to you." The pre-med student reached up for the rubber band in her hair and pulled it out, her short hair falling to her shoulders. She gave her head a quick little shake to get it to lay a little better.

"Speaking of register, what was with that guy?"

"Which guy?" the pinkette asked as she grabbed her bag out of her locker.

"That regular, Sasuke."

"Oh. Him." Sakura's tone went flat as she took a sudden deep interest in the contents of her bag. "What about him?"

"What was with your little freak out earlier?"

Sakura frowned as she finished getting all her things in order. "I just don't like him."

"So you said." The blonde laughed as she grabbed her purse. "But I don't get what you don't like about him."

The two girls left the room and headed down the hall toward the back door.

"He's hot. That black hair and those dark eyes. Not to mention that smirk…" Ino sighed.

Sakura made a face of pure disgust. "He's rude and self-absorbed. Always on his phone like that—"

"He's probably just busy," the blonde protested.

The pink haired girl laughed scornfully. "Busy holding up the line."

"It's not his fault if he's stuck on the phone for business."

"Oh, please. He's just antisocial."

"You know what I think?" Ino interjected. "I think you're just in denial, Sakura."

The pre-med student stared at her for a second in shock before bursting in laughter. The thought of her pining after Sakura and not being able to admit it. Sure, she admitted that she had thought he was handsome when she first met him. But then he had interacted with her and opened his mouth. The pinkette laughed for nearly a minute straight at the thought of her having any feelings for that arrogant jerk.

"Why do you think that?" Sakura managed to ask after catching her breath. She opened the back door and they stepped outside together.

"Because of the frisson you two had today."

The pinkette snorted in a rather unladylike fashion. "That was not a frisson. You probably don't even know what that means, Ino."

"Yes, I do, and I know what one looks like too!" The blonde smiled as she crossed her arms. She jerked her chin at her pink-haired coworker. "And you and Sasuke totally had one today."

"Did not."

"Yes, you did," Ino said. "Admit it, you think he's sexy."

"No, I don't, and like I said, you don't know what that means. Frisson is when you have an involuntary shiver and goose bumps, usually from pleasure. Let me be the first to assure you that pleasure is the last thing Sasuke sparks in me."

Ino turned to face her coworker, but she suddenly stopped, opening her mouth to say something. Sakura didn't notice and continued her rant.

"There is no way in hell I am at all attracted to that self-centered, rude, narcissistic jerk! I don't care what you say, Ino. There is no way I'd let his pretty boy looks go to my head! In fact, I wouldn't date him if he were the last man on the planet!"

"Oh really?" A familiar male voice said from behind her.

Sakura froze with a wince and slowly turned to see the one and only Sasuke Uchiha propping up the wall near the employee entrance. She tried to smile but somehow just knew it wasn't really working.

"Hey… Sasuke Uchiha…"

 _Crap._

* * *

Sasuke had had a pretty great day after his little encounter with Sakura the barista. Sure, he hadn't quite been at the top of his game with her, but he had pulled it out at the last minute and gone on to conquer the day. One little blip did not a bad day make. Plus, seeing Naruto's disappointed face about the blank cup had been pretty nice.

So at four thirty, Sasuke began wrapping up his work and cleaning his desk. He grabbed his coffee cup which he hadn't bothered to throw away earlier despite it being empty due to how busy he had been. Now he reached over to pick it up. As he grabbed the lid and lifted it, the coffee collar slipped. Apparently he had loosened it by accident at some point, and now it fell to the bottom of the cup. He moved to pick it up and noticed some writing that had been hidden under the cardboard grip.

Sasuke skimmed the words written in an all too familiar script. "I spit in it lots, you jerk." He stared at it for a moment then reread it. He felt his temper begin to rise. She probably hadn't done it. Sakura seemed to take her job too seriously to do that. He had watched her refuse to reheat coffee for someone because of a health code violation. There was no way she actually spit in his coffee, no matter how much she liked to mess with him.

Before he knew it, he had grabbed the cup and his things and stormed out the door and down to the café. He quickly looked in the shop and saw Sakura turn to her replacement apparently and say something before heading toward the employee area. He strode over to the back entrance for the employees and leaned against the wall, arms crossed as he tried to rein in his temper so he didn't crush the cup.

He waited there and a few minutes later, he heard the murmur of voices near the door. The door swung open and out came Sakura with that other blonde barista. Talking loudly about him and that moment at the pick up counter.

"Admit it, you think he's sexy," Ino pushed.

Sasuke didn't like admitting it, but his gaze flickered over to Sakura. What was she going to say? Did she think he was sexy? Why did he care?! But he found he did actually kind of, sort of did want Sakura to think he was really attractive. At least, attractive to her. That thought was doing strange things to him like getting his breath caught somewhere in his chest while his lungs screamed at him to let it out.

Then Sakura opened her mouth and dashed away any hope of that attraction business. She did a pretty bang up job of it too. Last thing he sparked in her was pleasure apparently. Her voice dripped with disgust and what little he could see of her face echoed that with a touch of bitterness. He got a little more irritated with each insult she added to the pile. Narcissistic? He was not that self-absorbed… at least, he didn't think he was. Rude? Who was she to call him rude when she wrote all those stupid notes on his coffee every day?! Stones and glass houses!

"In fact, I wouldn't date him if he were the last man on the planet!" Sakura finished, her anger clearly bleeding into her voice.

He couldn't take it anymore. "Oh really?" he said, his voice low and tight with repressed rage. He reveled in every second of her wince and slow turn. He watched her stupid perky cashier smile come out, but it wavered and wobbled.

"Hey… Sasuke Uchiha," she said slowly, awkwardly.

 _Good. She knew she was in trouble._ He ignored that little part of him that liked the way she said his name, that she had memorized him out of all her customers. Right now, he was far too pissed off at the little barista. He didn't say anything though. Let her stew and panic for a bit.

"Why are you here?" she said after few long seconds, an edge creeping back into her voice.

He shoved himself off the wall, uncrossing his arms as he did. He advanced on her, never taking his eyes from her green ones. When he was within a yard of her, he spoke.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." He kept his tone even and threw in a fake smile too. If one didn't know better or just looked at the surface, he probably even seemed genuine. As if he were about to reveal his true feelings for her or something else equally stupid.

Apparently, Ino chose that nice veneer for her interpretation. She giggled a little. "I'll just leave you two alone," she said before sprinting off toward her car.

Sakura's eyes widened at her friend's words. "No, wait! Don't-!" she sighed as Ino's car turned on and pulled out. She cast her gaze at the asphalt with a bitter look.

"…Traitor," she muttered. She sighed before facing Sasuke. Her arms were folded across her body, and she leaned back a bit. "So what do you want to talk about?"

Sasuke chose to match her hostile tone. He pushed the cup towards her and pointed at the note. "What's the meaning of this?"

She stared at it for a bit. Her eyes flicked up to meet his, and she smirked a little. "So you finally noticed. I was beginning to think you never would."

"That's all you have to say?!"

"I didn't actually spit in it. I just wanted to see if you would notice."

"Oh, I did. In fact, I've been reading your stupid little notes for the past three weeks, you little brat."

She at least had the good grace to blush a little at that revelation. "Y-you have?"

"Yeah, I have. 'Ooga Chaka Hooked on His Phone'?!"

She snorted a little. "Yeah, that was one of my better ones." She smiled a little at the memory. She began to walk away toward the nearby bus stop.

"Yeah, my coworker Naruto thought so too!" Sasuke followed her. No way was she walking away from him.

"Wait! He's been reading them too?!" She spun to face him. She looked a little panicked at that.

"He's the one who found them! Not that that really matters! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

She flinched a little at that. "Excuse me?"

"What did I ever do to you? Are you mad that I didn't flirt with you that first day?"

Her mouth opened and closed a few times soundlessly like a gasping fish. A flush spread across her face, but Sasuke couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or anger.

"I do not want you to flirt with me! I never did, you arrogant bastard!"

He scoffed at her denial and leaned in a little towards her. "Oh, please. You did. You totally perked up as soon as I walked into the café. You looked like a little puppy begging for table scraps."

"I did not!" Sakura denied quickly. Her green eyes sparked with anger, and combined with her pink cheeks, she looked pretty nice. For a barista with anger management issues.

He smirked a little. "Yes, you did. You always give me that puppy dog look."

"I do not and you know it! I think I would vomit if you flirted with me. It'd be unnatural!" One of her bangs fell across her face, and she tossed her head a little to move it. She glared at him over her shoulder. "I wrote the notes because of your lack of common decency."

"Common decency?" he repeated skeptically.

"Yes!" she snapped, turning and taking a step toward him. "Everyone knows you're supposed to hang up your phone when you order food!"

"Please, you should know what my order is by now."

"How can I ask if you want the usual if you can't be bothered to acknowledge me half the time?! Not to mention, you're not supposed to step up to the register if you don't know what you're ordering! It blocks the register and holds up the line!"

"You're just bitter that I've got a real job while you're going to be stuck waiting on customers for the rest of your life," he retorted with a sneer.

"I'll have you know I'm working there to pay for college! Pre-med ain't cheap!"

"Nice career choice. Don't you know the medical field is over-saturated?"

"At least I'll have a sense of purpose, unlike you. You probably got handed your job because of your daddy."

"You know nothing about me!"

"Oh, please. I know all I need to know about you. You're rude, arrogant, and narcissistic."

"Well, you're immature." This was not really playing out the way he had pictured it at all. Not that he had really planned this conversation out, but he certainly had expected to have better insults than that. He usually did. She was throwing him off his game.

"You're no better!" She rolled her eyes. "'Guess they decided to take a risk,'" she said in a rather insulting impression of him. "Yeah, that was so mature of you. In fact, I'm not even sorry about writing that I spit in your coffee. Actually, I wish I had spit in it! It would serve you right!"

"You're just mad that I'm not fawning over you like probably every other guy in your life does."

"Sorry. I have pretty high standards, and you just don't make the cut, Uchiha."

"You mean like your forehead?" he snapped back.

She glared at him. "I loath you."

"I loath you."

She closed the distance between them until they were nearly flush. She glared up at him, her breathing a little heavy from the fight. "I loathed you first."

Sasuke suddenly became acutely aware of her. Of how her hair was down and a little messy from her shift still. The way her green eyes were too bright and too intense right now. How close they were, her breath mingling with his in the supercharged air. Her lips were only a few inches away; if he moved a few inches, he could…

The moment he seemed to think that, Sakura blinked, seeming to become equally aware of how close they were. She rocked back a bit, as if to step back to safer ground. That seemed impossibly horrible suddenly because right now all he can think about is Sakura and how much he wants her. Before he can think better of it, he dipped his head, his hand sliding behind her neck to pull her closer.

* * *

Sakura barely had time to think about the fact that she had moved far too close to Sasuke before he pulled her closer. Their mouths didn't meet so much as they crashed against each other, all anger and passion. Her eyes went wide for a split second at this new development. It was a messy kiss, not at all what she expected, and somehow she loved it for that. She found herself responding to it, kissing him back. She swore she could feel all the tension go out of him at that, and she wondered if he just really needed to get his freak on all this time.

But then that annoying part of her mind reminded her of just who she was kissing, and she shoved him away. She quickly stepped away from him, her bag hitting the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" she hissed. "You can't just… kiss me like that!"

"Why not?" Sasuke sighed.

"Because…Well… We were fighting."

"So?" He took a step toward her.

Sakura noticed and quickly put more distance between them. She hated admitting it, but she had liked kissing Sasuke a little too much for her liking. The last thing she wanted to do was give him another opportunity. If they kissed again, she didn't trust herself not to respond, let alone stop.

"So, you can't just end a fight by kissing someone! It's rude and it's not fair."

He made a face. "It's better than some other ways. In fact, I prefer it personally." He tried to close the distance between them again.

"I don't! It's confusing!" she snapped. She scurried a few more steps away. "It's sending mixed messages. It's like you can't decide if you like me or not. Or something."

He took several quick steps and grabbed her wrist to pull her closer before slipping an arm around her waist. Sakura felt her heart speed up at that and just knew she was in trouble.

"Maybe I do like you or maybe I just like kissing you," Sasuke said in a low voice as he leaned towards her again.

Sakura frowned. "Sasuke."

"Yes?" He was far too close for her taste.

"I'm giving you two seconds to let go of me or else."

"Or else what?" His smirk was an obvious taunt.

"I'll scream."

His lips brushed against hers for a brief moment and Sakura realized belatedly that she'd started to lean in too.

"It's going to be hard for anyone to hear you if we're kissing," he said before kissing her again, much gentler than before.

That was when Sakura realized that she was a big fat liar. Because she realized that she didn't really hate him all that much. Or at least, not as much as she claimed. No, truth was she really liked Sasuke, especially kissing him. The screaming threat had been a bluff so she could pretend that she wasn't really weak in the knees about this guy who drove her up the wall crazy but somehow still managed to attract her.

At the same she realized this, she pulled him closer a little harshly, running her fingers through his hair. She deepened the kiss because frankly, she was still a little mad and a sweet kiss was far too tame right now. Sasuke responded in kind and things were getting hotter way too fast.

They broke apart for air for a brief moment, and they both looked into each other's eyes. Sakura made no move to push him away, and Sasuke made no move to step away. They just stayed that way, unable to move.

"Your place or mine?" he finally rasped before kissing her again.

* * *

The next day, Sakura worked her shift as usual. Except that she had a few suspicious red marks along her neck that she tried unsuccessfully to hide with a higher collar. Not to mention that when Sasuke came in, the two of them meet each other's eyes for a charged moment before looking away. Even more shocking, Sasuke hung up his phone as he stepped up to the register.

"Is that some common courtesy I see?" Sakura asked as she put in his order. She gave him a flirtatious look from under her lashes.

"Maybe. Are those hickeys I see?" he responded. He smirked as she flushed and clapped a hand over them.

"I think you know the answer to that," she finally answered. She wrote something on his cup and passed it to Ino.

"I'll see you around, Sakura," he said before heading over to the waiting area. After his coffee arrived, he headed for the door. He pushed the door open and held it for a moment until Sakura looked over toward him.

"Later," he mouthed and smiled. She nodded a little in response before going back to work.

Sasuke left the shop then and took a sip of his coffee as he walked toward work. He glanced down and checked Sakura's note. A phone number and "Call Me Maybe" was scrawled across the cup followed by a heart. He took out his phone and started typing in her number.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N:** This one didn't have a prompt to go with it, sorry. But I had to finish the plot bunnies off. Get yourself some cookies for all the fun little winks and nudges throughout these little pieces. I did reference the Princess Diaries 2 fountain scene a lot. Probably too much, but I really like that scene.

I want to write more for this... but I feel like that's a bad idea.

But yes, Sasuke and Sakura did sleep together that night. I picture it being rather rough at times and lots of denial sprinkled through it still. Probably at some point, Sakura would be really getting into it and Sasuke would bring up the last thing would be pleasure thing and then the two of them would start competing about it. Sakura trying not to moan, him trying to get her to moan/admit that she's turned on, and it would probably be really fun to write. But also way out of my comfort zone/I do not have many ideas for this sex scene other than that and possibly lots of hickeys and some pinning to the wall. So instead, enjoy the hints that, yes, he totally gave her hickeys and wants everyone who can hear them to know that she's his girl now.

I can also picture Ino and Naruto's reactions to finding out that these two finally got their freak on together. Lots of "I told you so's."


End file.
